Kisa
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: The books and the movies are all wrong. They is more to the story of Charlie then meet the OompaLoopain eye. Kisa will explain everything. AU!
1. Kisa

Note 1: "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" is a copyrighted 1964-2006 by the Estate of Ronald Dahl. "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" is copyrighted 1971-2006 by Quaker Oats Company and Warner Bros. Studio." "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" is copyrighted 2005-2007 by Warner Bros. Studios. All rights served.

Note 2: You may think I want a little Wonka in the head with all those copyrights in Note 1, but to tell the truth—I'm fine. The first one is for Ronald Dahl's book. The second is for Gene Wilder's version of the movie. The third one is for Johnny Deep/Tim Burton's version.

Note 3: They some different with the special workers and Wonka himself. Let's just say Wonka is a merger of the book, Gene Wilder's version, Johnny Deep's version, and some of my own ideas. As for the workers, let's just say there is I'm going out on one very strange limb.

"Kisa"

A "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" Factory

By Dr. Thinker

Part 1 – "Kisa"

I'm a human…more like a humanoid. I have a body, a head, two arms and two legs, but they are two differences between me and me. The second one is that I'm green skinned. The first one is that I'm big as my boss's, William Wonka, big toe.

Who's William Wonka? Where have you been in ancient cave? William Wonka is famous around the world! His nickname is Willy Wonka. With help of my race, the Loopains, he makes the most wonderful candy. Either, Wonka is either dressed in a red hat, purple coat, XXXXXXXL blue shirt, baggy pants, loafers or a red kimono under a lab coat. He's pretty good—and left has been a lot better since we left our late planet, Loopara.

We had many nasty monstrous—we are scare even to mention any of them. Our race was dying on that planet. Our favorite food is the coca bean. You were lucky if you could find three or four coca bean on our old planet. Wonka founded one of our non-Loopains landing sights in deep in the Africa rainforest. As Wonka and everyone else know, the coca bean is the major ingredient in chocolate bars. In our language, he told us about his office of paying us in coca beans. It was a deal made in the coca bean factory in the sky. By using our space transporter, we transported ourselves and our technology to Wonka's factory.

After a while, Wonka told us his life story. Wonka was an orphanage at was left at the steps of one. When he was 10 years old, the friendly mistress of told him of a dying woman that left him behind a necklace that smelled of coca bean, he decide to jump head first into the candy business. He was clever and friendly—even his human worker liked him. His successes annoyed three powerful people—all of them candy makers themselves: Mr. Steve Slugworth, Mrs. Fredericka Fickelgrub, and Mr. Peter Prodnose. They started sending in the spies. There were successfully in stealing the recipes and give them to their bosses. Wonka was worried—so he closed the factory. He was on the way—by boat—to the Pope—to see if he would the High Maker—would allow him to go to each of his rival's factory and wreck their factory—as a bit of revenge—but he took the wrong boat to South Africa—and found us.

Right now, I was travel on a small elevator that is similar to Wonka's private glass elevator. Unlike the glass elevator, it didn't have any button, all you been to do is stated a room, and you almost there. Like the glass elevator, it can anyway you can think off. The room I'm heading—under the boss's order is the Press Room. The Press Room is where we write and film anything that deals with Wonka's candies.

The boss was dressed in his kimono with his lab top over it.

Wonka stated, "Hi, Kisa, can you put me on public speaker for the entire factory!"

Another Loopain stated, "Do you want the outside world to here it?"

Wonka replied, "Not yet, but they going to get the news tomorrow—when the contest starts. We don't want cheaters do we now, Rummy."

Rummy stated, "No sir. Too many cheats spoilers the coca beans. Ok! So what's up in the gray matter, boss?"

Wonka stated, "All in good time."

After Rummy's co-workers have the set to cover the entire factory with out the outside line off. Wonka stated though the public sneaker, "Greetings, my little friends, this is your giant friends, saying good morning to you all! Recently, you may be wondering what I been thinking, since my I discovered my gray hair. I doing a contest to an heir to the factory—a kid, so you won't have worry about adults. No offence, but adult will just do it things his or her way, but I teach a kid how to things my way. If you wondering if you going to need to hop in those robots and use those fake human skins we created to fool those stupid health people, you won't need them for this contest. Last time, while all of your sleeping, Lyara and I took five unwrapped candy bars—and placed golden tickets on them—and turned the packaging room. The contest centers on these five golden tickets. Those five golden ticket winners will be the only ones allow entering the factory. Though, they don't know it—the surprise prize is my factory! Have a good day! Tell Visin in the T.V. Room to check out the news once in a great while."

My mind was racing. Wonka is going to let see other humans. This got to a joke. But I know where Lyara worked. She was one of the Juicing Room workers. That room had gotten a lot of use late, Wonka had invented a new three-course meal gumming gum—but they was a problem. Every Loopain that tested this gum, turned into a blueberry. Thought, they got the juice out of them in that room, some of the Loopains are blue—but heck—back in when Loopara was in it's prime—some of the Loopains were orange or purple—but they were still Loopains. I used my elevator to go to the Juicing Room. I founded Lyara, who told me that Wonka wasn't kidding. I was nervous as a kindergarten on his first day of school. This idea got me thinking of a new candy: Marshmallow Butteries in a Candy Stomach.

Author Notes

In Note 3, I stated I'm going out on a very strange limb here, so I turned the Ooma-Loompains into aliens. I hope you don't mind.


	2. When Did Whales Get This Small?

See Note 1 above Part 1 for copyrights, please.

"Kisa"

Part 2 – "When Did Whales Get This Small?"

By Dr. Thinker

Any room in Wonka's factory did jobs 100 better with Loopains then with regular humans, but Kisa was nervous was switched with weariness. She recalled Wonka told her many of the human kind's own hoaxes, sometimes even dealing with his own death. Not to surprising, Kisa was watching some Loopains try to repair the Nut Room's indicator, but that thing had been more of a pain. Getting board, she decides to check up on Visa in the Television Room. Visa was the chief, and usually set in a white metal chair that looks like a bean-bag—but she was staring in a shock at the only television set in the factory. To get news, Wonka uses a radio news channel and the local town's newspapers.

Visa soon saw Kisa, and she was soon as was bad to mode. "First ticket winner found. A land whale of shorts, Wonka's not going to a human camper when he sees this winner of first golden ticket."

Kisa was about to leave the room, when the Wonka himself enter and asked, "So who's the winner?"

Visa replied, "I got it on Tape Number #190."

Wonka stated, "Play it."

The first Golden Ticket winner was a big whale of a boy. He was inhaling one of Wonka's candy bars like it was a bottle of soda pop. His mom was holding up a golden ticket with a bite taken out of it. Wonka looked like he was about to throw up his breakfast. After the tape, no one of the workers say a world for a few minutes, but soon Visa ask, "So, boss did you have words about Augustus Gloop?"

Wonka replied, "I wonder when whales got that small."

Every Loopain in the room laughed like crazy. Soon, Wonka was laughing and dancing out of the television room.

-W-

Kisa only worked the day shift, so she sends dinner time in the café. One of her biggest problem was Daylar, a night shifter, but he was too quiet for Kisa's taste. But today, he's has a big smile on his face.

Daylar asked, "So, Kisa. I heard the first winner was founded."

Kisa replied, "Yes. He's goes by the name of Augustus Gloop."

Daylar asked, "He lives for food, doesn't he?"

Kisa replied, "Yeah. Wonka stated he wondered when whales got a small as a kid. According to the newspapers, Augustus is ten-year-olds German boy. He's the only son of Mr. Gratin Gloop, a butcher. Thought he's a German, his family lives in Switzerland."

Daylar replied, "By Nick Nestlé's beard."

Kisa laughed, "Good one, I wished I thought of that my self."

Daylar remarked, "You could laugh at a blueberry Loopain."

Kisa laughed, "You do have a point. We can laugh at everything in the entire universe. I need some sleep time!"

-W-

From Kisa's dairy

Oct 21, 2005

The contest has gotten its first winner. A ten-years-old German boy by the name of Augustus Gloop found the first golden ticket was founded. He's about a wide as sixteen Loopains, but he's as big as six Loopains.

I had one of the weird dreams. I saw a boy talking to his parents. They were a room in a hotel in the city. The mother was trying to make the boy stop eating his own fingers—but the boy couldn't help him. His father was wondering if he needs to add a butcher cold room to his own house for Augustus's own good. The mother was explaining about Augustus failing into Wonka's chocolate river. That's not going to happen! Wonka never lets anyone touch his chocolate river with his bare hands. The melted chocolate river is the hottest place in the factory, which heats up the factory for us—Loopara was most likely the hottest planet on in the history of the universe—so we used to the heat. A

Good Night,

Kisa

TBC


	3. A Family of Rotten Nuts!

"Kisa"  
Part 3 – "A Family of Rotten Nuts"

By Dr. Thinker

Kisa was having her lunch break at the "Wonka Crazy Candy Co.'s" factory. The morning has been going well—but Daylar has been wearing a grin the size of Willy Wonka's hat—but that's been the only problem for her. Wonka was working on Kisa's idea: the marshmallow butterflies in a candy stomach. Wonka added a bit of straw juice for stomach acid. Wonka takes any idea and works on it for a while—and stores it in the INVENTION ROOM, THE STORING ROOM, or THE TESTING ROOM. Wind, another Loopain, who worked in the Television Room set come into

Wind asked, "Only been week since Augustus found his ticket?"

Kisa replied, "Yes."

Wind stated, "Well, we discovered winner number #2, and boss was there."

Kisa asked, "Another test of his TCBS?"

Wind replied, "Yes." Wind paused for a minute then asked, "What's THE TCBS?"

Kisa laughed as she replied, "It's the Television Candy Bar Sender."

Wind sighed as she recalled the full name of Wonka's strangest machine that he invented to send a chocolate bar over the air ways. Wind has sent a few months in the television.

Kisa replied, "Who was the winner is time?"

Wind remarked, "Veruca Salt. This kind of a winner is what Visa called a "loose term". Daylar would call her a daughter of a squirrel."

Kisa shake recalling Loopara insults. On Loopara, having being called a son or daughter squirrel is the lowest of insult. This insult was a cause of many past wars on Loopara. After she stopped shaking, Kisa asked, "So how did Veruca cheat?"

Wind replied, "It's not Veruca. It's her dad, Mr. Steve Salt. He's in the nut business. He used his workers to find the tickets for his daughter."

Kisa sighed, "Why on Earth would he do such a thing?"

Wind replied, "Ms. Salt explained that all give everything that Veruca wants. If she wants them to jump—they asked how high."

Kisa replied, "I believe that if they not only one of the most spoiled family in the world—but also the entire universe."

Wind added, "Even then some of the fiction characters on those human created for their television shows."

Kisa asked, "Of course, I wonder what Wonka stated."

Wind replied, "I feel in a need of a good nut, so I'm off to the Nut Room."

Kisa laughed as she asked, "Wasn't her dad in the nut business?"

Wind remarked, "If I wonder if he uses squirrels too?"

Kisa replied, "Not very likely. Only Willy Wonka uses squirrels to get nuts out of their shells."

Just then, Willy Wonka was carrying in Daylar into the café, "What a spoil brat! She makes my throw-up look like ice cream! She's worse then one of Slugworth's health bars!"

Kisa stated, "Hi, Wonka!"

Willy Wonka stumbled for a second, "Hey, Kisa. We got another winner—kind of off. A British girl named Veruca Salt. I have to check the rules—but I think she's safe."

Kisa sighed as she stated, "Let's hope—the next kid finds his or her ticket on his or her own."

All the Loopains in the lunch room nodded their heads in agreement.

Willy Wonka added, "I will drink chocolate milk to that!"

All the Loopains in the lunch room laughed at that line.

-W-

From Kisa's dairy

Oct. 28, 2005

Willy Wonka's "Golden Ticket" contest is making the humans act like lemmings. It's been a week since that German land whale of a boy won the first ticket. Now, it's a spoil British brat named Veruca Salt. Her dad is in the nut business. Now, she's lower then a son of squirrel.

I just had a dream about a long bath for Veruca Salt. She's being watched a lot of maids. It's enough to make a glass eye cried. She's explained the tour. She was denied a trained squirrel by Mr. Wonka and tried to steal one—and ended failing into a dumpster. This MIGHT happen, it's just depends on how far that greedy girl goes.

Good Night,

Kisa

TBC

Don't worry about the shortness. By the time we reach the tour, the story will get a lot longer, that I can promise you! I believe you will be surprise to see my version of Violet Beaurgarde.

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	4. The Final Three Golden Ticket Winners

"Kisa"

Part 4 – "The Final Three Golden Ticket Contest Winners"

By Dr. Thinker

Jan. 17, 2006

Sorry, if I hadn't been keeping up with my dairy entries. We don't have to worry much about. Halloween was mad house. The squirrels were driving us up the wall. This includes a fake Golden Ticket by some stupid Russia kid. Despite a huge order to be ship to the North Pole by noon on Christmas Eve signed by someone called Santa Claus, Christmas was a bit easier to hand. The Golden Gooses are annoying the living daylights out of some of us. They know Easter is coming up, and everyone like Wonka's "Golden Chocolate Eggs."

Recently, not only did the third Golden Ticket show up but also the fourth Golden Ticket showed up. Wonka Bots secretly take the local newspaper into their own metal bodies and bring them inside the factory—mad make two copies. After they made the copies, they give it the press room a copy for the "Wonka Insider", the factory's own newspaper—the other copy goes to Wonka himself.

Today, I read about the last winners! The first is a gumming chew nut by Violet Beaurgarde. She's on same squirrel level as Veruca Salt's father. It turned out she's a math wizard and used her math powers to just to get one candy bar. Her hobbies of chewing gum and what she used to do it with—got Wonka angry—since she recalled what he looked like. Wonka explained to us that it might have happen when he visited America one time. Now, if this didn't make Wonka boil over, he showed a huge bit of angry when Violet stated the following: "I don't mind Wonka Bars. They taste like graham cracker version of a Nestlé 'Crunch' bar, but I like Slugworth's Mud Bars the best!"

Man, I never saw Wonka act so angry at a person in this life time. He didn't mind the compare of his chocolate bar to Nestlé's "Crunch Bar." Only a few people know that Wonka's first chocolate bar was a 'Mud Bar'. Wonka stated that a Mud Bar tasted like something a mad scientist cooked up. Wonka ranted for a long time! It was annoying to the Press Room. That's where Wonka gets all of newspaper—including a giant version of the Wonka Insider. Lucky, the reporters soon discovered the fourth Golden Ticket winner.

The fourth winner is Mike Teevee, a boy that hooked on television. The only times he leave the television set was for either one of the following: school or bed. According to the reporters, Mike hates being questioning while watching T.V. Wonka was a worried about him. Mike stated, "I wonder what other candy beside chocolate is Wonka's working on." Mike rushed off—and grabbed a box of Nerds from the kitchen. Nerds may not be a candy bar but it's still a candy we made here at "Wonka". Mike stated, "Commercial Break. Better make your questions quick, because I don't know when the show will return."

EDIT: I wonder what's going to happen now. Had two dreams on the latest winners, the first one is that Violet's parents are going crazy over here being blue for the rest of her life. Thought, her dad got an idea, her mother doesn't like on bit: Hollywood. She explained how she got blue in the factory. She tried a piece of Wonka's three-course gumming gum—and become a blueberry. Mike's dream is a little odd. He placing his own T.V. on the curb—and explaining how he got his away at the factory—I heard only a young girl voice—in the dream—but I know Mike's young boy—he explained that he was transported into a television—and was stretched to far in the taffy puller that all of his bones and muscles broke. He had a new body created—but with a different gender. Neither one of this will happen, Wonka will make certain of it. He never like Violet have that gum until it's freed of it's blueberry problem—Wonka used it on 20 Loopains so far—and all ended up as blueberries. Now, the other things, I don't Wonka has plans for the television room at all on the tour—and even if he does—I think he can keep Mike under control. But we see—I starting to his tour is more then trouble then it's going to worth it.

Good Night,

Kisa

-W-

Jan. 31, 2006

Talk about almost at the last second found. A poor boy named Charlie Bucket found the last of the five Golden Tickets. He lived right next door—in a small house not big enough for his parents and his four grandparents. With the photo in the newspaper is morning, Charlie looked like he had little to nothing to eat. They are a little surprise to go along with this. Grandpa Joe Bucket once worked for Wonka before the firing of his workers. Mr. Wonka and I headed to Wonka's old office in the fake factory we used to dig up dirt or lack of it on Joe Bucket. Joe was one of the better human workers that worked with Mr. Wonka. Wonka stated, "The tour is going to more stranger then Wonderland and Oz put together." I had to nod my head in agreement because this tour is going a strange one.

Well, the tour is tomorrow. Let's hope all five of those kids are on their best behavior.

Good Night,

Kisa

TBC

The Tour begins in the next chapters—and Kisa will have a mystery one her hands as soon as possible.

Catch you later,

Dr. Thinker


	5. The Tour Begins

"Kisa"

Part 5 – "The Tour Begins"

By Dr. Thinker

It was the morning of the tour. Kisa was in the Security Office, which has many cameras. She was looking at the one that have sounds which was set outside. All five Golden Ticket winners were there: Augustus with his mother, Violet with her father, Veruca with her father, Mike Teevee with his father, and Charlie with his Grandpa Joe. They had gotten there at a quarter to 10:00 AM. Kisa discover the door open out—and out walked

Wonka in his second most common clothing he was—the red top hat, the blue jacket, the XXXXXXXXXXXL shirt, the baggy pants and loafers. In one hand, he holds cane like a magician might do with a wand. He did a small tap-dance—ending with tossing his cane and jumping to catch it—with was done successfully.

Veruca asked, "Who in the heck is this fake Asian magician?"

Kisa know the outside cameras have sounds on them, so she was able to hear the question as clear as it was given to her over a radio by one of her Loopain co-workers.

Before Wonka could give out his name or do a speech, Grandpa Joe stated, "That's Willy Wonka!" The entire group had both of the look of shock on their faces.

Wonka stated, "Thanks, Joe Bucket. I take it over from here if you don't mind. Now, as Joe stated, I'm Willy Wonka, the founder and CEO of Wonka Candies Inc. Winners come to me to order of finding your golden ticket and show it to me."

Augustus Gloop rushed up and showed Wonka his ticket. Wonka looked at bit ill when he discovered that Augustus really did bite his ticket.

Augustus stated, "Sorry, but I believe my Uncle Gloop that the ticket contest was a hoax in order to sell more Wonka bars. This is mother, Mrs. Gloop."

Wonka stated, "Welcome to my humble factory."

Veruca Salt was next in line, "Jolly to meet you, Mr. Wonka or do you prefer if I call you William or Willy."

Wonka jokily stated, "You can anything you want it—the only expect is 'Late for Dinner'. This must to your dad—who used his company to find your ticket. You know I always thought a Veruca was a type of wart you get on the soles of your feet, but you like more like a rich girl."

Veruca stated "Over 90 millions bucks!"

Wonka remarked, "The last time I checked the Fortune 500, I was number #1. Been like that for even before my factory got stop for awhile because of that slimily Slugworth and his little black alley friends."

Then, Violet Beaurgarde rushed up and almost stuffed her ticket down Wonka's throat. Wonka sighed as he stated, "Well, it's the girl that cracked the system, compared my bar to a Nestlé "Crunch bar", and likes for Slugworth's 'Mud Pie'. I vomited after eating that as my first candy."

Then it was Mike Teevee turns. He showed Wonka is his ticket and "Can we speed things up?"

Wonka stated, "I don't think I could understand a word you saying. Try speaking in English, okay, Mickey."

Charlie and his Grandpa Joe slowly walked up to Wonka and showed him is ticket.

Wonka replied, "Long time, no see, Mr. Bucket. Did you tell Charlie anything about the inside of my factory?"

Grandpa Joe replied, "Nope—and knowing you—you changed the ways you make chocolate!"

Wonka replied, "Right. Let the tour begins!"

--W-

Kisa was getting back to her normal job at the factory—the head daytime foreman for Wonka Candies—her second was the leader of the Loopains. She near the door to the entrance to the Chocolate Room when she heard Wonka state the following: "This is the most important room in the factory. The press would have a field day, if they discover this room."

Kisa saw the entire tour group was flooded by the large candy field that looked as something out of a human fairy tale.

Mr. Salt asked, "What's that is brown stuff—toxic waste or something else?"

Wonka replied, "Some else. That's my chocolate river. It sends my chocolate to the rooms at this level and the ones below."

Mrs. Gloop remarked, "I wonder how you get it the up to floors above. I feel like we went down sixty floors."

Wonka replied, "More like fifty—if you ask me. Now those pipes up there take the chocolate from the river and send it to the floors above. Now, take a lot that." Wonka paused to point his cane at the waterfall. "Now, this is now I mix chocolate—my waterfall—no other chocolate company mixes it stuff by waterfall. By the way, I hate ugliness. This is why my room is looks like a good place to picnic, a nice grass field with a few tree here and there—but this isn't any ordinary field—everything is edible—because the entire thing is made of out candy. Try a blade of grass or a break of a tree!"

Kisa watched as everyone went some place. Augustus grabbed a middle-side candy mushroom was chewing on it as if he was some insane monster who loves to eat regular mushroom. Violet put her chewing gum behind one of her ears—and was taking a piece of candy beehive chewing it if it was her own gum. Mike Teevee was playing around with a candy pumpkin. Veruca grabbed ten of the candy tulip was eating like she was a poor boy who hasn't had a little to nothing to eat. Speaking of poor boys, Charlie and his Grandpa Joe were chewing up the candy grass as if they were cows.

Kisa know soon or later, some was going to find out by the Loopains—and wonder which one tour group was mention. Not to surprising, Mike spotted Kimberly, a common Loopain worker usually see in the Chocolate Room, and stated, "Hey! I just saw a small little green man like something from a 1950's science fiction movie."

Veruca asked, "Where?"

Mike replied, "Across the river!"

Mr. Salt stated, "Now they more then two!"

Ms. Gloop replied, "More look like's three!"

Kimberly pointed by the tour group and stated laughing. Kisa sighed—and walked near to Wonka as the following was happening. Violet stated "Whose can't be real people!"

Wonka stated, "Those are real people! The small green humanoids are Loopains"

Mr. Salt asked, "What kind of joke are you trying to pull?"

Wonka replied, "No joke. They from the destroy planet of Loopara."

Mike asked, "Similar to Krypton?"

Wonka replied, "Afraid so, Michelle—but under a yellow sun. In fact, name a book with a weird world or another dimension—from "Alice in Wonderland" to "The Wizard of Oz"—it exists in Loopara's old galaxy."

Kisa had reached Wonka's feet by known—and she had a feeling Wonka was going to pick her up and show her to the group—and soon, she found was in Wonka's right hand looking at the fourth staring faces.

Kisa remarked, "Take a photograph, it last longer."

--TBC--

If you know your Wonka like I know my Wonka, you can guess what's happens next—but I'm not going to tell.

I forget to tell you in the last chapter, the remark that Violet made Nestlé's "Crunch" bar to Wonka Bar is based on fact. I saw in Wonka Bar pageon Wikepida.

Dr. Thinker


	6. Boy Overboard

"Kisa"

Part 6 "Boy Overboard!"

By Dr. Thinker

Still in Wonka's hand, Kisa heard Wonka explaining how he met me. It was pretty quiet normal that Wonka has a nick for storytelling. It keep the four kids and their adults—but I was wondering where the five kid and his mom was at. After the story, I felt that I was going into his upper coat pocket. They are enough items in his upper coat pocket that allowed me to see the room and keep the eyes on the kids. It's seem that the kids have went back to business of trying to eat the entire chocolate river—expect one—Veruca Salt.

Veruca Salt ranted while she was stopping her feet, "I WANT A LOOPAIN!"

Mr. Salt computer stated, "Calm down, Veruca. I try to get before the tour over."

Before Veruca replied, we heard Ms. Gloop stated, "Augustus, I think you should don't that!"

The pocket shake for a while as Wonka was running to the voice He stopped by Ms. Gloop, who was standing by the Chocolate River. It's seemed Augustus was either playing on swimming the Chocolate River or trying to drink it all up—both of them pretty rotten in my not-so-humble opinion.

Wonka yelled, "Mr. Augustus Gloop, my river must not be touched my human hands!"

But all of that eating Augustus Gloop did, he was common sense of his brain was conquered by the power of his stomach, and he annoyed Wonka. And one word—or in this case—a sound effect explains what happen next---

**SPLASH!**

Yes, Augustus Gloop belly-flopped right into Wonka's Chocolate River. Wonka, the other three winners and their parents were staring at Augustus screaming for help like he's been stuck between two cars at a highway crash sight. Readers I know what you think, you wonder what Charlie and Joe Bucket were up too? They were knocking down a chocolate tree and were transporting it to help Augustus get out of the river. They got the tree to him. Augustus tried to grab the chocolate tree—but then it happen. The one of the many Wonka Chocolate Pipes appeared trapping Augustus in it—and then he slowly travel up—and then

**WOOOOOSH!**

All of watch as Augustus was quickly send up the pipe, Kisa sighed.

Mr. Gloop yelled, "Augustus is going to become a marshmallow-filled candy bar!"

Wonka stated, "That's impossible! That's doesn't pipe doesn't go to the marshmallow room. That pipe leads to where I make the most delicious strawberries fudge."

Mr. Gloop yelled, "He's going to be sold on the fudge market by tomorrow!"

Wonka remarked, "No way, Ms. Gloop. I'm won't allow it! Augustus Gloop-filled fudge! Yuck, no one on this planet would eat it!"

Mrs. Gloop yelled, "Yes, they will!"

Wonka ignore Mrs. Gloop, as he stamped his cane three times. The Candy Room's boss, Tim, showed up. Wonka commanded, "Tim, take Ms. Gloop up to the Fudge Room and start looking in the mixing barrels. Look sharp and quick—or the poor boy might end up in the oven—and we will have a mess on our hands!"

Mrs. Gloop yelled, "YOU BAKED HIM UP! I KNOW IT!"

Tim leaded Mrs. Gloop to one of the out of the room. Just then, I was something was expecting—but what was doing was about was totally expected. Besides laughing a lot, we liked to sing a lot. I was expecting a few songs—but what was singing about was totally shocked me.

Mike asked, "What are they doing?"

Wonka stated, "I think there going to sing a song, Mat-Ti. They haven't any fresh audience in many moons."

And where's what my co-workers song:

_Sure, eating is good_

_When it's three squares meals a day_

_But every what happens when you _

_Eat twenty-four hours seven days_

_A week with out any breaks _

_I have a story that explains everything_

_It's from our own planet, Loopara._

_It's a legend past down and down_

_From king to baron_

_From baron to lord_

_From lord to school teacher_

_From school teacher to the kids_

_This legend is about the creature_

_This awful creature was named Liyazan._

_He was big and wide as a five zillion Asian Elephant_

_He had no eyes, no noses, no horns, or no wings_

_But he did have large big mouth. _

_He eat a fly on a dare_

_He won't decline a tree_

_He munched on a Loopain as a snack_

_If he felt like it, he would rushed to _

_A Loopain city and eat it all up _

_Though other creatures like to eat Loopains a lot_

_Liyazan was more annoying then all of them put together _

_A smart Loopain by the name of Kiyazin come up with an idea_

_She created a fake Loopara and hidden a pipe of gun power and sleep power_

_In her fake Loopara._

_With the Loopain trapped in a fake Kintzin's web make _

_She waited up Liyazan appeared. _

_Liyazan was hungry as usual_

_And sallow the fake Loopain up. _

_He felled a sleep for a while—_

_It took a while, but the gun power_

_Made it away thought Liyazan's blood vessels_

_And when it hit that evil creature's heart_

_The Loopains of that time _

_Were treated to a gross firework_

_That marked the end of that creature's life._

_Don't eat all day and night_

_Try to get some walking, jogging or running in your life_

_Heck, if you feel like—going swimming,_

_Play baseball or football_

_Even boring golf_

_Either regular or mini-size_

_Can help you _

_Cut down on your eating habits._

_As for Augustus Gloop,  
You have to wait and see_

_If we can get to him, before_

_He enters the oven_

_If we can't don't blame us_

_For what happen here to day_

_For only an insane dieter could say to a chocolate-filled piece of fudge. _

Wonka remarked, "Now that's what I called music!"

Mike remarked, "Did any of your morons get the feel of the X-Files whistle on this one. It's seemed strange that Augustus named ended up in the song."

Wonka retorted, "Earth to Martin! The Loopains happen to like singing. Heck, I was surprise as much as you guys. Usually, they pick a random food—and start singing about it. This legend is surprise too me as it too. Kisa, see if you figure out which Loopain is behind this. The mean time, let's get on with the tour. We don't have all day you know!"

One thing I hate is a mystery! Anyway, I stuck with the tour guide and my get some information.

--TBC—

Now you know what's Kisa's mystery is.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
